


VID: Walking on Sunshine

by purplefringe



Series: Made for such heights [10]
Category: Matilda (1996)
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2016, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefringe/pseuds/purplefringe
Summary: "The happiest part of the story is that Matilda and Miss Honey each got what they'd always wanted - a loving family"A vid about Matilda and Miss Honey <3 To the Glee mashup of Halo/Walking on Sunshine. Made for Festivids 2016.





	VID: Walking on Sunshine




End file.
